


Levi and Kat's First Time(s)

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alot of them have to do with Levi's Demon Form, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Levi's Tail is hot, Pegging, Riding, So is his neck scales, Virgin Kink, but also what if he had a forked tongue, certified monsterfucker MC, demon genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Each chapter is a different version of Kat and Levi's first night together.
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Levi! Show me your demon form. _Pleeease_." Kat begged for the umpteenth time, she was laying on that weird memory-foam bean-bag thing she dragged into his room and looking up at him.

"Ugh. You're so annoying." 

"Not any more than you are!"

"Are you **_pouting_**?!"

"No."

"Yes, you ARE. I can see it!"

"I just don't understand why you won't let me see!" Kat was practically about to stomp her foot like a spoiled child.

"Why do you even care so much about it? I mean, I know it came out when I was mad, but that was ONLY ONE TIME! Not to mention, it only happened because you cheated and it was so-"

"Be- _CAAAAAUUSE_!" Kat interrupted him. "It's HOT! And I wanna see it again!"

Levi's face flushed a bright red and he just choked, sputtering incoherently as he tried to formulate a response.

Kat tried to hide a smirk. Oh, Levi was just adorable sometimes. How did he not see that coming though? Why else would Kat be so insistent about it, but not insistent enough to use the pact and force him to bend to her will? Why else would Kat have put an easily washable sheet on top of her bean bag the other day when she never did before?

Levi was finally able to formulate a complete sentence after several moments of Kat musing as he internally freaked out. "Wha...But.... Kat! Why would you do this to me?!"

Kat's lips curled into a disappointed frown as she misinterpreted his words. "So you really don't want to? Alright then." Kat wasn't gonna force his hand. She wanted him to want it.

"I didn't say that!" Levi immediately blurted out, before covering his face with his hands.

Kat cocked her head, "Hn?"

"That's not what I meant!" Levi immediately protested, looking completely lost.

Kat blinked in confusion. 

"Then... what'd ya mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean!" 

"No, I don't. Tell me what you mean."

"You're smirking!"

"N-Nooo." Kat tried to deny, not quite being able to hide her smirk.

Levi scowled at her and was about to complain all over again, before Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm gonna kiss you now." She warned.

Levi whined at that statement, especially as Kat was taking her sweet time watching his expressions, smirking at his neediness. He's just _so_ cute.

"This is so unfai-"

Kat cut Levi off from his favorite sentence with a passionate kiss.

Levi gasped, and Kat took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

She only pulled away a full minute later, because she needed to breathe. "Now, will you show me your demon form?"

"You're _still_ on that?!"

"Uh, duh! Now do it."

"This is why I don't hang out with normies!"

"And yet we're best friends." Kat told him playfully, giving him another kiss on the cheek and pulling him over to her comfy bean-bag. "Now, demon form time?"

Leviathan sighed as if it were all such a bother for him, but mostly because he was incredibly embarrassed. He was trying to hide his bright red face.

Kat smirked and immediately got to work, stripping him of his hoodie. And then his undershirt. And his pants.

She only stopped when Levi started to complain about how this was completely and totally unfair.

"What's unfair, Levi?" 

"It's not fair that you can just touch me as much as you want while I-"

"You can touch me if you want to Levi. I didn't say you couldn't?"

"I can? As much as I want?!" 

Kat tried not to giggle at Levi's obvious excitement. Aw. How precious. 

"As much as you want, Sugar~" Kat purred, delighting in the blush that crept down his neck. Since she had taken off his shirt, she could now watch just how far that blush spread.

Levi immediately got to work, he stripped her of her shirt and reached behind her bra for the hooks, before becoming quickly befuddled by the lack of hooks. This is how it always goes though?

"It's a sports bra. You just put it on and take it off like a normal shirt."

"Why?"

"It's comfortable, okay?"

"Uh... are normal bras.... not comfortable?"

"I mean, to me yeah." Kat answered, before shaking her head. She didn't want them to get distracted right now. This was the culmination of what she has wanted almost since coming to the Devildom. "So just, pull it off."

Levi turned red all over again as he removed her bra and then he touched her breasts. He clearly had never done this before. It was absolutely adorable. Kat watched Levi's experimental touches, finding this _waay_ hotter than she probably should have.

Kat whimpered when he got to her nipples and the way he asked her if he was doing it right in that hopeful tone. As if he was just begging her to praise him and call him a good boy.

"You're doing so good, Levi. S-Mm...Such a good boy." Kat praised. There was a hitch in her voice when he began to suck her nipple. Kat ran her fingers through his hair encouragingly as he touched her.

He moved down to her skirt, and removed that along with her underwear. Kat's cheeks flushed pink at the feeling of... of vulnerability that came with being completely nude in front of a cute boy who was still wearing most of his clothes. She gulped down any feeling of anxiety that hit her.

"Now, this just isn't very fair, now is it?" Kat practically purred as she rolled the two of them over so she was on top. She looked down at him. "I'm completely nude and you're not. We'll have to change that, now won't we?" 

Levi opened and closed his mouth multiple times before letting out a pained whine and simply asking "Why would you do that to me?!" As if she was doing something so unbelievably terrible to him.

Kat kissed Levi's neck, earning a whimper and a moan from him. She made sure to leave a very visible hickey right where his neck met his shoulder. Kat could already hear all the complaints he was going to make about that later, but just couldn't help herself. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity! I mean, it's not everyday a girl takes the virginity of an incredibly handsome, and incredibly powerful, demon. 

Just the thought of it made her hot.

She kissed down his chest, silencing his complaints with a stern glance and a reminder that he had to be a good boy for her. After all good boys would get to cum in the end. The same could not be said for bad boys.

It filled her with such a rush of adrenaline. To have _this_ much power over someone who himself was so powerful... What was it he said he was again? Grand Admiral of the Hell's Navy along with being one of the highest level demons she'll ever meet?

Amazing.

She kissed down to his boxers and left a kiss right above the elastic, before pulling them down and getting to the main event, as it were. She was a bit taken aback by what exactly she saw.

She didn't know exactly what she was expecting. But, in hindsight, she supposes it made perfect sense. He was a demon. And had a sea serpent, in his room and his demon form. Obviously it would extend to this as well. Two snakelike hemipenises. They looked more like something out of a hentai than anything else.

"Levi, your-"

"I know!"

"It's just like-"

"Just Stop Talking!"

"I think it's kinda hot, actually."

"I... uh... w-what?" Levi stuttered.

Kat wrapped her hand around the lower of the two of them, rubbing her thumb over the tip with an almost scientific level of curiosity. The strangled moan he made just spurred her on further.

"Such a good boy~" She purred softly as she slowly pumped the cock in her hand, interested in his reactions. Touching it is such an add situation with the texture of his ridges. She bit her lip as she imagined the feeling of that inside of her.

Levi was panting and whining as she teased him, until she felt him about to pulse in her hand, so close to the edge. Until she pulled her hand away from him abruptly, denying him his orgasm.

Listening to him whine and cry about how this just WASN'T FAIR was just so delicious. Honestly, how could she not edge such an adorable boy? He should have seen that coming.

"Stop whining, Sweetheart~" Kat practically purred. "It's not gonna get you to your reward any faster."

Kat waited until Levi had quieted down completely, before she started up again. This time she let her tongue trace his cock. The ridges were a rather pleasant texture, and his pre-cum was... not quite what she expected. Saltier? It wasn't _bad_ , per-se, however. And his reactions made it more than worth it.

Kat wrapped her lips around the upper cock while her hand still pumped and teased the lower one. She kept a tight control, one hand holding his waist still against the bed to keep him from moving too much.

And of course, when he finally got to the edge once again. She had to pull away. Being rewarded by the sight of Levi actually in tears. He was absolutely delicious when he cried. Kat ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, shushing him. 

"You're such a good boy for me. Aren't you?" Kat cooed.

Levi was shushed by Kat giving him a soft kiss and straddling his waist. "And good boys deserve a reward don't they?" She spoke against his lips.

Kat continued to tease him until Levi put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. He hid his face in her shoulder and begged her, his lips tickling her skin. "Let me fuck you. Let me make you feel good."

Kat smiled at that. "You're so pretty when you beg~" She cooed. "But I think it's my turn right now, isn't it?" She asked, before allowing herself to finally sink down on his cock. It took several moments as she had to get used to the feeling. 

Levi moaned, his fingers tightening on her waist, his neon blue fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks on her skin. His tail wrapped around her waist involuntarily. Something Kat found incredibly interesting and made it her goal to explore more later on.

For right now, however, Kat was had a completely different focus. He held her up with his tail, taking a great amount of the strain off her hips. It made riding him that much easier. And Kat took full advantage of that fact, putting more effort into giving Levi the ride of his life.

Kat smiled at the look on Levi's face as he tried to hold his orgasm back. He wanted to make sure he didn't cum until after Kat did. Because he wouldn't be able to deal with the embarrassment of coming first. 

When Kat did finally get to her orgasm she stilled, a broken moan of Levi's name coming from her lips. She bit down on his shoulder as she came.

The sensations of her tightening against him, and the harsh bite made him cum. And it took less than a minute before he began to freak out. "I'm so so sorry." He apologized over and over.

Kat looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you freaking out about, Dude? You need to _relaaax_."

"I... i-inside you... I d-didn't..." Levi stuttered, trying to figure out how to put it correctly.

"Oh, that? I got a spell from a witch and basically it's a non-issue."

"What? When did you do that?!" 

"Remember that time when those witches that take Mammon's money showed up at the house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I talked to one of them. And she told me about this other witch who sells this spell that does a bunch of stuff. Stops me from having a period, keeps me from contracting STDs, keeps me from getting pregnant. And I just need to get it cast on me once every 6 months."

"... why?"

"I just told you! Periods. They suck."

"Wait...Does that mean Gemma has the same spell?"

"I mean, yeah. It's lucky too, because she's making Solomon learn the spell. As a precautionary measure."

"Why?"

"Well, the witch who does it actually has a history with Asmo. So Like, she slept with Asmo and then her husband got super pissed. And then HE went to confront Asmo. And, well, you know Asmo. He just seduced him. And then the husband decided he wasn't really in love with his wife anymore. And divorced her. And now she like, hates him."

"That does sound like something Asmo would do."

"So if she found out I was planning on using the spell she cast on me so I can sleep with you guys, including Asmo, she might like... not do the spell again."

"I guess that makes sense."

"But anyway, so since I have the spell we can do this whenever we want."

"...We can do this again?!"

"Duh."


	2. Sensitive Neck Scales and a Forked Tongue

Kat was just lying across her bed in their room as she got lost in her thoughts. Sometimes her mind was more like a bulldog with a bone when it came to stupid ideas. "Hey, Gemma?"

"What?"

"You remember that time we saw Levi's demon form?"

"When he was trying to kill you? What about it?"

"Did you see those scales on his neck?"

"The bluish-purple ones?"

"Yeah."

"No."

Kat rolled her eyes, " _Gemmmma_."

"I wasn't really looking at his neck."

"Well, I- Wait. What were you looking at then?"

"This guy wears nothing but hoodies. Like, constantly. But he doesn't know how to put on a hoodie, apparently." Gemma complained.

"Pfft."

"But, whatever. What were you saying about his scales?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kat told her friend excitedly. "So I was thinking. Do you think they're like.... sensitive? Cause I think they could be sensitive."

"Really?"

"I wanna lick 'em."

"Gross."

"So do you think?"

"Honestly, Kat." Gemma looked over at her. "I honestly don't know and I don't care."

"Well..." Kat hopped off the bed and declared in her haughtiest tone. "I, for one, am gonna go find out!"

"Okay." Gemma replied to her with a bored shrug. "I mean, Good luck. Have Fun."

"I'll tell you everything afterwards!"

"Please don't."

Kat was already walking out of the room as Gemma spoke. She walked straight to Levi's room. "Leeeeeviachaaaan!" Kat knocked on the door to his room. "Let me in."

Levi's door opened up almost immediately. Kat was almost surprised by the speed this time, but she could see on Levi's laptop one of his games was updating. So he was bored anyway.

Levi's attempts to make it seem like he was too busy to spend time with her were adorable. But he barely ever did them anymore. He finally admitted to himself - and to her - that they were best friends.

Kat gave Levi a hug as soon as she saw him and made her way into his room.

"What do you want?"

Kat gasped in pseudo-offense and put her hand up to her heart. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"You have that look on your face that you only make when you're plotting something!" Levi accused.

Kat pouted at him. "I'm not plotting anything."

"Why don't I believe you then?"

"...Cause you're a jerk?"

"Whatever you say, Normie."

"I only wanted to see your demon form so I could feel the texture of your scales on my tongue."

The look of utter shock on Levi's face and the sight of his blush made it all so worth it. Especially worth his immediate screeching about how she could say that and why he would let her do that. And how 2D-girls were the only ones who got to touch him like that. 

"You're adorable, Levi." Kat smushed his face between her hands and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Levi turned bright red and he whined, "You're way too touchy-feely."

Kat just sent Levi a pout. Just for a moment. The glare Levi responded with caused Kat to just shrug. "Okie-Dokie, Levi. Whatever you say." Kat's tone was too playful. Especially as she reached out to mess with Levi's hair in an affectionate manner. "If you don't wanna I won't push you."

Levi scowled at her. "What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kat gave him a playful grin.

~ Day One ~

It was Kat and Levi's game night. Levi was on edge all night, waiting for her to proposition him again. He'd be ready this time! He would be super smooth and as suave as the shut-in otaku could be!

He was definitely _not_ disappointed when Kat turned in for the night, having not said a single flirtatious word to him.

~ Day Two ~

Levi was **not** pouting because instead of sitting next to him during their movie night, Kat was sitting between Mammon and Asmo. Who she kept having to stop from fighting each other.

Not that he wanted to sit with her anyway!

And she barely remembered to tell him goodnight!

~ Day Three ~

Okay, Fine. She was playing with him on purpose. Two could play at that game!

~ Day Four ~

Levi wasn't even able to hang out with Kat at ALL today! She spent some time hanging out with Asmo, and then was pulled out of the house with Mammon for some kind of harebrained scheme.

This is so unfair.

~ Day Five ~

They were doing a boss raid together. And when they finally beat it, Kat did this little victory dance. It was so awkward, and dorky, and - in Levi's opinion - waay _too_ cute.

"What is wrong with you?!" Levi finally blew up. "You just- you just... UGH! You're doing this to me on purpose! And I know you know it!"

Kat blinks at him in confusion.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Normie?"

"Is my dance really **that** bad?"

"YES! I mean, no. I mean- Ugh." Levi covered his face with his hands, looking absolutely miserable.

Kat hesitantly reached out to him, before pulling her hand away once again. "Uhhh...Ummm..."

"What?"

"...Is this about that thing with your neck scales?" She asked hesitantly.

"What else would this be about!"

"How would I know? You can't just- just start yelling for no reason."

"No reason??? **You are trying to provoke me**!"

"No, I'm not! Look, I said I was gonna leave it alone. You remember that?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I'm leaving it alone. Is that not what you wanted?"

Levi opened and closed his mouth several times. Before shutting his mouth and angrily growling at Kat, and laying his head down on his desk.

Kat just started poking Levi's shoulder. "Levi. Hey Levi. Levi. You wanna talk, Levi? Levi. Why won't you talk to me, Levi?"

"You're so obnoxious." Levi complained as he looked over at her for a moment, before hiding his face again.

"You know, if you wanted to talk about it, you could've just like... brought it up? You realize that. Right?"

Levi huffed but said nothing else.

"I would still love to feel the texture of your scales on my tongue." Kat whispered in his ear.

Levi made a noise as if he was choking, and when he tried to get away from her he forgot he was in a wheeled desk-chair. He fell off it comically and Kat had to stifle her giggles. She would never hear the end of it if she had actually laughed at his plight at the moment.

Levi laid on the floor, covering his face with his arms. This is so embarrassing. He could just lie here and die. "Go Away."

"Are you okay, Levi?" Kat kneeled down to the floor to comfort him. She ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. "You're not hurt are you?"

She tried to formulate the question in a way that didn't make him more flustered and embarrassed than he already was.

Levi whined. "Just go awaaay." But there wasn't any bite to it anymore. He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You poor thing." Kat cooed to him. "Can I give you a kiss, Sweetie?"

Levi looked up at her, bright red. So Kat was gonna ask him before she does it today? That's even worse! But he did nod, he wasn't gonna _not_ take the kiss.

She cupped his face in her hands and then softly kissed him.

The first thought that went threw his head when she kissed him was that she tasted like the soda she was drinking during the raid. And the second was that she was being more gentle right now than the first time she kissed him, as if he was breakable or something.

He was still considering whether or not he should be offended when she pulled away from him. "Come on, Levi." She held her hand out and stood up. "Get off the floor. You'll get all dirty."

Levi turned pink once again, but he did take her outstretched hand and stood up himself too.

Kat nuzzled her nose into his neck. "So can I-"

"Stop it. You're makin' me blush." He whined.

Kat pulled away from him, and grinned widely as she saw him transform into his demon form. He was so hot in that form. 

"Happy now?" He asked, as if it was only a big annoyance to him.

"Mm-hmm." Kat replied, before pulling Levi down to her level so she could run her tongue against his neck. They were smooth, and the edges weren't extremely sharp, but had an interesting texture. She continued licking them, trying to discern exactly what the texture reminded her of.

Levi whimpered and shivered at the feeling of her licking his neck. It felt too good. "Are you done yet?" He complained.

Kat looked up at him. "Not quite."

He glared at her, "Stop it already!"

Kat's eyes widened as she stared at his mouth. "You... YOU HAVE A FORKED TONGUE?!" She lost control of her volume as she got overly excited.

Levi's winced at her yelling so close to his ears. He cringed at her volume. "Do you have to be so loud?" He complained.

Kat frowned. "I'm sorry, Levi." She bit her lip, considering asking for what she wanted. How could she be blamed for being interested in this. He had a forked tongue for crying out loud!

"What do you want now?"

"So, I was thinking...uhm, no pressure... you can say no if you want..."

"Get on with it already."

"Can I sit on your face?" Kat asked hopefully, looking up at him with that adorable pout that she always used to get her way.

Levi's face immediately turned bright red. So much so that she was interested to see how far his blush had traveled passed his hoodie.

But she decided not to say that out loud. For the moment.

"...oh, wow. I- I don't even...! That's like, really cute and really hot at the same time! Why would you do this to me?!"

Kat sent him a flirtatious grin. "So that's a yes?"

Levi groaned and covered his face with his hands. Levi wasn't done whining about how she could do that to him, so she had to wait.

When he was finally done complaining, Kat did get her way. Levi awkwardly agreeing and lying back on the chair so Kat could climb on top of him and sit on his face.

Kat slid off her pants and her panties before she went over to him. She gingerly straddled his head, resting her weight on her knees. She had never done this before and she was kind of worried about hurting him accidentally. 

Just the idea of that was kind of horrifying.

Levi wasted no time, his hands held her waist as his tongue dove into her sensitive folds. She had never quite felt anything like that. His forked tongue was able to pleasure her in a way that she couldn't quite describe. His tongue could stimulate her from all sides of her clitoris at once.

She gasped at the jolt of pleasure that rushed through her, unable to contain herself from immediately grinding down onto his face. 

Levi groaned and Kat immediately whimpered at the vibrations.

He used his grip on her waist to pull her down more onto his face. As if to remind her not to treat him like he was as breakable as a human would be. He was an incredibly powerful demon for fucks sake!

Kat didn't want to seem selfish and just get off without doing anything for Levi in return. But she couldn't help herself, letting her mind go foggy with pleasure as she rode his face.

Levi wrapped his tail around her to hold her up, while his hands left her waist. He used his fingers to pleasure her. While he did that, his other hand gave himself relief.

Kat cried Levi's name as she finally got to her release, which seemed to be the thing that set him off.

When she got off of him, she wrapped her arms around him. And Levi opened his mouth to say something else. Kat cut him off with a kiss. "Talk later. Kat has to take a powernap right now."

Levi just wrapped his arms around her and quieted down. "I gueeesss it could wait until later."


	3. Kat Tries Being Honest

Kat was just complaining to Gemma for over an hour now. "I love this nerdy, annoying cringe-lord. And then I kissed him, and he fucking thought it was some kind of mistake or a joke."

"You've said that like... 100 times. You realize I'm not actually listening anymore, right?" Gemma asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Well, then, listen!" Kat whined.

"Ugh. Have you tried... I dunno... **_telling_** him that?"

"That he's an annoying cringe-lord and I love him?"

"Probably not... _exactly_ like that."

"Ugh. What's the use? How am I supposed to even do that when he just... NEVER takes me seriously!"

Gemma shrugged. "I dunno. Just pick a thing you want him to know and tell him, I guess. Start somewhere and then let him know everything over a longer period of time instead of blurting it out all at once like you always do."

"I don't do that!" 

Gemma didn't even bother responding to that asinine declaration, just staring at her with an arched eyebrow until Kat broke.

"Just tell me where you _think_ I should start. I can't do this on my own. I need your excellent wisdom." Kat stuck her lower lip out in that pout of hers that no one - especially not Gemma - could resist.

Gemma sighed deeply. "Kat. You're gonna make me listen to this like a stupid story, aren't you? Like you always do? Just come and tell me exactly what stupid thing I don't care about is going on between you and your boys?"

"They're OUR boys."

"That's a yes, then?"

"Well... yeah. Obviously I was gonna do that. You're not getting out of this."

"Ugh." Gemma rolled her eyes as if it was all so inconvenient for HER. "Then at least do it in a way that's entertaining to me. Okay?"

"Okie Dokie."

They were both quiet for a moment before Kat shot out of her bed. "I thought of something."

"Good. See you later." Gemma told Kat as Kat walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat made her way into Levi's room. "Hey, Levi." She poked him on the side to annoy him. "Levi. Leeeevi. Leeeeeevvvvvviiiiii."

Levi groaned, realizing that Kat was **not** gonna stop until he acknowledged her. He paused the anime he was watching. "You're lucky this was one of my old CD's and not a new episode." He told her. 

Kat grinned widely at him.

"Your smile is waaay too suspicious."

"Do you remember the first time you turned into your demon form in front of me?" Kat completely ignored his suspicion. "And like, tried to kill me?"

"You're still on about that? It was literally MONTHS ago!"

"Also, I kinda had it coming cause of the whole, cheating to try and trick you into a pact thing."

"Is this an apology for that?"

"Nope. I apologized already. I just wanted to be honest with you since Gemma says Honesty is the Best Policy."

"... about what?"

"When I first saw your demon form... I wasn't exactly _scared_. I mean, I probably should have been. Because you could DEFINITELY murder me in that form and all that."

"Huh?"

"I just was overcome with... like... I don't know how to put this." Kat's cheeks turned red as she tried to formulate her words. "I just... after seeing your demon form... I would've done literally ANYTHING to fuck you right then."

Levi's eyes comically bulged out of his head and he started choking on his words as he tried to formulate something to say.

Kat smiled cheerfully at Levi and patted his head. "I just thought I would let ya know that!"

Levi continued to choke on his words. It was actually kind of funny how long this was taking him. "A-And you WOULDN'T NOW?!" He grabbed on to the only possible way to hear that sentence negatively.

Kat cocked her head in confusion. "Uhh... you're _not_ in demon form right now." She commented.

Levi was about to argue with her when she just continued.

"Also, Levi. I would fuck you any time and any place... except during school... or in public... or in front of your broth-" Kat was getting caught up in the technicalities now. "Okay, you k now what? Just scratch that. I would fuck you whenever we're free in one of our rooms. That's much better."

Levi covered his face with his hands and sighed. Kat was really backtracking right now. "You don't have to lie to me. I _know_ that nobody would be interested in a yucky otaku like me."

Kat just stared at Levi silently for a few moments. "Dude.... I've had the _biggest_ crush on you... since the day we _met_."

Levi's cheeks turned red and he opened and closed his mouth multiple times. "T-the day we met?!" He practically squeaked.

"Well, yeah. Obviously." Kat sighed dreamily, thinking back on that day. "I got this huuge crush on you when you explained TSL to me like the dorky nerd you are."

"Then why didn't you say ANYTHING?! You- you didn't even SAY you liked me as more than a friend until waaay after we became best friends." Levi whined.

Kat stared at Levi, and then cocked her head in confusion. "Do you... remember... that day?"

"What are you talking about??"

"Dude. Like, RIGHT BEFORE the whole TSL thing, you said, and I quote "There's only room in my heart for one person, and she's animated! I'll always stay faithful to my dear, sweet Rurichan, always!" Do you not like, remember that?"

Levi's jaw dropped, and he glared at Kat. "Really, Kat?! REALLY?!"

Kat scowled at his reaction immediately. "Oh no. _Nuh-uh_. We are **not** pretending **I'm** the one being childish here!" 

Kat and Levi glared at each other quietly for a few minutes.

"I meeeeean, I guess it's cool you like me." Levi looked away from Kat to make sure his cheeks didn't flush as he spoke.

Kat snickered at that reaction. "You know, Levi. I think it would be a good idea to start small."

Levi's eyes narrowed at Kat in distrust. "What is _starting small_?"

"...You could let me touch your tail?" Kat asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"W-What? Why?!"

"...Cause I think it's sexy?"

Kat waited a moment, before looking up at him once again. "L-Levi?"

Levi was covering his face with his hands. He whined that this was "So unfair."

"It's okay, Leviachan. You just think about it. In the meantime, do you wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!" Levi perked right up and started telling her all about the brand new game that arrived from Akuzon a few days ago. 

Kat smiled affectionately at Levi. He was soo cute when he was excited.

It took a while for anything remotely negative to come out of their gaming. And when it did, it was that Levi forgot to save the game for a good 2 hours, and then they got killed by a boss monster. 

Upon realizing they would have to do it all over again, Levi got _pissed_. He snarled in irritation and threw his controller against the wall. Kat was actually impressed that the controller didn't just break. Maybe Devildom controllers are just more well made or something. Or maybe Levi buys controllers that could deal with the abuse. Whatever.

"Wooow. So that just fucking suuuuucks." Kat groaned, throwing herself back on the couch.

"This is so unfair!"

Kat walked over closer to Levi and started poking his face with her finger. "Awww, Leviachan. It's okay! Look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?" 

Kat sent him a bright smile. "Now, we just have something to do together tomorrow!"

Levi huffed, and rolled his eyes. " _Fiiiine_. What do you wanna do _now_ , then?"

Kat quieted down and spent several long, tense moments saying nothing. Then, she opened her mouth and just blurted out. "Wanna make out?"

Levi choked and immediately turned red. "W-W-What?"

"You _told_ me I had to let you prepare first. So are you prepared yet?"

Kat just stared at Levi through half-lidded eyes, until she got her response from him. When she got the positive response from him, finally. Her lips curled up in a smirk, before dragging him over to her by his shirt. 

She kissed him for the first time and was surprised that he was a rather good kisser. I mean, it's obvious he'd never had a kiss before. But Kat had a habit of going after shy nerds - she had a type, clearly - and he's a much better kisser than any of the other nerdy guys she had kissed.

She was smart enough to not say that out loud. It would just make Levi pout if she did. 

She straddled Levi's lap as she deepened the kiss. 

Levi's arms wrapped around her hesitantly. When she didn't react negatively, his arms tightened around her waist. 

When Kat finally pulled away from him a bit to breathe. "Now about the whole-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Demon form whatever." Levi tried to pretend he was annoyed but it didn't really work with how red his cheeks were and the fact that he couldn't look at her as he transformed. It was so adorable how his cheeks turned that furious shade of red while his horns and tail appeared.

Kat couldn't help but coo. "Awwww. You're soooo cute."

"I'm NOT cute! I'm- AH! DON'T JUST DO THAT!" Cried Levi, his face redder than Kat had ever seen before. "Y-You can't just GRAB THEM."

Kat, who was caressing his horns, pouted. "But they're so cool!"

"You can't just... TOUCH THEM!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." She stopped touching them. "Now, Leviachan. May I please touch your horns?"

Her eyes were wide and pleading.

Levi's cheeks turned bright red. "...yeah, fine. Whatever."

Kat smiled widely and started touching his horns again. They had such a smooth, interesting texture, and the tips were rather sharp. If she wasn't so careful, they could cut her. Because he was an incredibly powerful demon.

Was it wrong that that probably turned her on more than anything else right now? The power and the controlled danger of knowing he _could_ hurt her, but he never would, just turned to her on so much.

Kat was too busy admiring his horns for her to pay any attention to how hard he was, pressed against her, and feeling every minute movement of her body. It wasn't until he started complaining and whining about her teasing him and being unfair.

Kat wriggled her hips purposefully. "Oh, Levi, if you consider _this_ to be teasing, you don't know me very well at all." Kat practically purred.

That just made Levi whine even more, and Kat just smirked at him. "How absolutely adorable." She continued grinding down against him as she peppered kisses along his neck.

His tail abruptly wrapped around her to hold her completely still, Levi's teeth visibly clenched, trying to control himself. He would never in a million years be able to deal with the utter embarrassment of prematurely ejaculating during the first sexy thing that ever happened between him and Kat!

Kat was staring at the tail wrapped around her in amazement, a sudden thought coming to her mind. "Wait. Can you control your tail? Is it like, prehensile?? I thought it was something like a dog's tail, where it just moves on it's own." 

"What? I mean, no yeah, I can control it completely." He let the spaded tip of his tail flick back and forth as if in demonstration.

She had this mischievous look in her eyes as she stared at his tail. She reached out and touched held the tip in her hand, her thumb rubbing against the tip. "Fascinating." It was smooth and cool. The tip of the tail felt more like the sensation of leather gloves than the snake-like texture of the rest of it. "I want you to touch me with your tail." 

Levi turned pink. "W-Why do you do this to me?" He whined. 

Kat arched an eyebrow at him, staring straight into his eyes. "Is that a no?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

Kat's face lit up. "Oh, yaaay." She clapped happily and she went to pull off her shirt.

"Wait!" 

Kat stopped her movement and gave Levi a curious look.

Levi averted his eyes while blushing. "L-Let me do it."

Kat sent Levi a wide smile. "Of course, Leviachan~" She cooed to him, moving back onto his lap and letting him undress her.

He stripped her of her clothes quickly, his eyes drinking in every newly revealed inch of her skin. He reached his fingers out hesitantly to touch her skin. He seemed to think she would be upset.

"You can touch me if you want, Levi. I already asked you to." Kat told him after a moment of cooing to herself over how absolutely precious Levi was sometimes.

Levi didn't hesitate to follow her wishes and touch and kiss every inch of her skin, as if he had clearly been **thinking** of doing this for a while and was now given the opportunity to finally follow what he wanted. "You're so soft." He murmured to himself.

Kat turned red at his touches. He clearly wasn't _trying_ to tease her, but he was doing it. "Don't tease me." She tugged on his hoodie. "Take it off."

Levi listened to her immediately and tugged off his hoodie, wanting to go right back to touching her. She pulled away from him to help him take all his clothes off before going back to his lap.

"This is so unfair." Levi whined as she straddled his waist again. His tail wrapped around her waist again, this time with his weight behind it. "Let me do it. Please?"

Kat reached down to caress the serpentine tail that constricted around her midriff. It had a comforting texture. And she thinks she found it really hot. "Go ahead, Levi~"

She actually gasped as she was slowly lowered onto his lap, having him pressed against her. She bit her lip to hold in a whimper as she was stretched by his cock. She wriggled her hips, trying to get him to move.

Levi used his tail to raise her and drop her down, taking control of the pace. Kat was much too distracted by the sensations to do anything about it. His tail wrapped around her upper thigh a couple times, and the spaded tip raised to stimulate her clitoris.

Kat moaned softly at the sensations. She ordered Levi to speed up and exactly how to touch her and the volume of her moans increased when he complied. Her nails clawed down his chest as she rode him.

Her eyes fell shut, just enjoying the sensations as her release built up in a way that was almost embarrassingly fast. She pulled him against her so she could suck and nip a trail of hickeys along his neck, and hear his reactions as he panted and whined. When she came, she moved back just a bit to watch Levi as he had his own release. 

He made such a pretty picture. Bright red cheeks. Her lipstick marks on his lips and neck. That pattern of hickeys painting his neck. The marks from when her nails scratched down his chest. His tail wrapped around her. 

Kat's arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder when his tail released her from it's grip. She smiled at Levi. "Levi. It's naptime. We can play again later."

"...We can?!"

"I mean... I meant redoing the boss battle."

The audible sound of disappointment from Levi was just so cute!

"But yeah, that too."

Levi just cuddled closer to her.

"OMG! Is your tail actually wagging right now?!"

"AH! DON'T LOOK AT IT!" 

"Cuuuute!"

"Ugh!"


	4. Where's Mammon

Kat was playing with her D.D.D. when Levi texted the group chat with all his brothers. She knew it wasn't to _her_ but come on! Okay, fine. She was nosy. Besides! Levi sent the angry, tantrum emoji first. She just **has** to know what's going on when someone does that!

Levi: WHERE'S MAMMON?!

Beel: He's in his room.

Beel: I bumped into him earlier.

Kat: You're so helpful, Beel! <3

Mammon: Who said I'm STILL in my room?!

Mammon: Ugh, can you STOP banging on my door?! It ain't gonna magically open, ya know!

Kat: Mammon, reread what you just wrote. And think about what it reveals.

Asmo: You just admitted you are in your room, haha!

Levi: Guess I'll just have to break down your door! We could use some firewood anyway!

Lucifer: Levi, if you do so, I assume you are willing to deal with the consequences.

Beel: Why are you so angry with Mammon?

Levi: Because of THIS!

Levi uploaded a photo of him getting out of the shower, wiping himself off with his towel. Revealing his beautiful body.

Kat definitely didn't immediately download that photo onto her D.D.D.

Levi: He took this picture of me and is selling it!

Asmo: Unbelievable!

Levi: IKR!

Asmo: How could he?! A picture of ME would obviously sell way better!

Kat had taken a while to reply to the text because she kept deleting and retyping what she wanted to say.

Kat: Mammon.

Kat: 1: You cannot just take images of people and sell them without their consent. It's wrong. Take it down. Now.

Kat: 2: How much are you charging for them?

Asmo: Excuse me?

Mammon: 5,000 Grimm.

Kat: That's almost half an 8-hour shift at Ristorante Six!

Mammon: Why do you even want to know?

Kat: Obviously cause I want one

Levi: You what?!

Mammon: Absolutely not! You are **not** getting one.

Lucifer: Are you forgetting something, Kat?

Kat: Oh right... we have a pact

Kat: Mammon. Give me one.

Levi: EXCUSE ME?!

Levi had already broken down Mammon's door, but Mammon - taking the opportunity of Levi's little freak out - had escaped.

So Levi made his way to Kat's room, to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, asking for shirtless pictures of him.

Kat seemed rather startled when she saw Levi. She assumed he would show up at some point, but she definitely didn't expect him to show up this fast. "Uhhh... Hi~" He was still in his demon form, even. 

Levi scowled at her. "You were gonna buy a picture of me?! WHY?!"

"Because you're handsome?" Kat asked, awkwardly. How else does one answer a question like that? Is it not obvious?

"Why are you doing this to me?" Levi had such a miserable look on his face, and then he covered his face with his hand. 

Kat also was never one to have great impulse control. And right now she just wanted to cup is face in her hands and give him a kiss on the cheek so he wouldn't look so miserable anymore.

And so she did.

The way Levi froze up and turned bright red was just absolutely adorable!

"W-W-Wait! That's cheating!" Complained Levi. "This d-doesn't make anything different! Y-you can't just buy-"

"Alright. That's absolutely fair. If it upsets you that way I'll delete the photo off my phone and make Mammon delete it." She patted his cheek. "I don't know if there's anything that could be done about the ones Mammon already sold, unfortunately."

"...You would do that for me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised. We're true friends aren't we?"

Levi smiled at her, he could rarely be upset when she pulled that card on him. It's exactly why she just used it as her trump card. It is extremely effective as a tool to use against her adorable boy.

Besides, it's not like it isn't the truth.

Kat offered to come over to his room and binge that new anime they were watching together if he wanted. 

Levi's eyes narrowed in distrust. She _had_ to be up to something. But on the other hand, he did want to watch anime with her. So he did agree, and put on the anime for them to watch. He turned back to his human form after a few minutes.

It took several hours and a couple seasons in before Kat worked up the courage to actually share what she wanted. But she also couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Because she just... sometimes she just got stuck in her head and extremely anxious and nervous. 

She nudged Levi so he paused the show and turned to her. He looked at her inquisitively as she took a deep breath.

"What is it?"  
  
If she just asked him out, he wouldn't think it was a date. If she said it was a date, he wouldn't believe she was being honest. And if she told him she liked him, he would doubt her.

She just gave him a hug, nuzzling her face into his shoulder comfortably.

Levi's blushed. "...Um, is this an "I love my best friend" sort of hug? ...Or an "I love YOU" sort of hug?" He asked hesitantly. "You'd better not be playing around, Kat. Because it feels like you're trying to steal my heart for real..."

"What if I am?" Kat asked, staring at Levi with half-lidded eyes and an easy smirk on her face.

Levi wrapped his arms back around her hesitantly, his arms tightening around her when she just smiled at him.

"Kiss me, Levi~" Kat puckered her lips. She found his nervousness to be absolutely adorable.

Levi made a whine of distress, looking almost pained. Why, oh why, would she ask that of him?

Kat just smirked at him.

Levi pressed his lips to hers, realizing Kat - as cruel as she was - would not be kissing him first.

Kat's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to actually kiss her when she said that. But, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. His lips were much softer than she expected. He tasted sweet, like the soda and candy they were eating.

Kat pulled away after a few moments to breathe. 

Levi sent her a pout when she pulled away from him.

Kat giggled at his reaction and gave him another kiss on the cheek. They had all the time in the world. 

They weren't in any rush.

So she simply cuddled up to him and they continued watching their show together. She ended up falling asleep on his shoulder after a few more episodes.

Levi tried very hard not to freak out. And eventually ended up falling asleep, cuddling her. Because he couldn't risk trying to move her. She could wake up! And she might be upset!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part one of two. I decided to split it up to two separate chapters. The next one will be their "first night together" and is set several weeks after this one. 
> 
> Should be up within the next week. <3


	5. I Pegged My Boy

It took weeks for Levi to get used to human contact. Well, he wasn't _used_ to it. She didn't think he'd ever really get used to it. But they got into an... agreement of sorts. He wouldn't say anything about light touches. She could pet his head, mess with his hair, or even cuddle against him as they watch anime together. In return, Kat would warn him before she did big gestures of affection. He apparently needed to be warned before she gave him hug and especially kisses.

It was good that they got to this point. Kat didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Especially if she wanted to move on to the next step.

She has thinking about it quite a bit recently. Moving on to doing something else more fun. So, while she was watching him do a play-through of one of his favorite Visual Novels, she turned to him, "Hey, Levi?"

"Yeah? What is it?" He paused the game and looked over to her.

All of a sudden Kat's mind completely blanked. She immediately blurted out the first thing she could think of on her mind. "What do you think of pegging?"

Levi froze, his cheeks turning bright red. 

Kat poked him a couple times, after it was a full minute.

"W-W-Why would you j-just ask that?!"

"...Ummm..."

"Y-You c-can't just-"

Kat looked away from Levi. Staring down at the ground like a chastised child. She didn't want to make their relationship WEIRD.   
"I'm... er... I'm Sorry. I... I shouldn't have said that. Can we... can we just like... agree to...uh... forget I said it?"

"No way!"

"Huh?" The longer this went on, the more confused Kat became.

" **Fuck, no**. We're not just _forgetting_ that!"

"Why not?!" Kat almost sounded offended.

"D-Did you not actually mean it?"

"Uhh...yes?" Kat stared at him. She was trying to figure out exactly what the right answer was.

"Really? You're being serious right now?" Levi looked at her, concerned. "Um, b-but... that's not a no! I just wanted to make sure!"

"Oh. Well, of course, I'm serious." Kat leaned closer to him. "I've been thinking about this for a while..."

"You have?"

"Mm-hmm." Kat ran her fingers through his hair affectionately as she whispered this. "I've been thinking about all the things we could do together for quite a while~"

Leviathan audibly gulped, covering his face with his hand to hide his bright red face. "Why are you so touchy-feely? I won't succumb to such normie tactics!"

Kat arched an eyebrow at him and went to pull her hand away. 

"Ah, no, I'm sorry! Don't stop!"

Kat continued running her fingers through his hair. "You're so cute, Levi. I'm gonna kiss you now."

Levi perked up, and tried not to blush as he waited for the kiss to come. 

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Levi tentatively kissed her back. 

Instead of deepening the kiss, she pulled away from him. 

Levi whined, pouting immediately. "Why did you stop?"

"We need to move this to my room so we can use my toys."

Levi blinked, "You already have them?"

"Well, yeah, obviously." Kat rolled her eyes. "How would I be in the Devildom for this long and not already have toys?"

"..."

"Do you not want to, right now? Cause that's fine. I'm not gonna force you or anything."

"N-no! That's not what I was saying!!"

"Okay, then." Kat ran her fingers gently through his hair. "Do you wanna do it _now_? Or we could play video games now and do it when you feel more comfortable?"

"We can do it now. You know, if that's what _you_ want." 

Levi was always backtracking and trying not to seem to eager, wasn't he? It was adorable to Kat, since she knew exactly what he meant.

Kat just giggled and messed with his hair playfully. "Great! Let's go~" She practically purred.

Levi whined and tried to fix his hair, completely irritated by her messing his hair up like that.

" _Awwww_." 

"..." Levi just glared at her silently.

At his glare Kat just shrugged. "It is absolutely not my fault that you are this cute." Kat declared, earning another glare from him. 

Kat just laughed to herself as she dragged him over to her bedroom with her. "Come on, cutie-pie~" She practically purred.

"I'm not _cute_." Levi practically whined, but he had to say it quietly. He would've hated for the two of them to be interrupted. Especially by Mammon! Who _always_ ruined all of their moments.

Kat closed and locked their door behind them and then immediately went to pull the box of toys out from under her bed.

Levi took one look at the box and immediately looked away, his face bright red. Could you blame him?! It was a box full of vibrators, lube, whips, a riding crop, fuzzy handcuffs, and more than one strap-on!

Kat tried not to giggle at his embarrassment. 

"D-Don't laugh at me!" Levi turned to her with a furious look in his eyes, his face tomato red.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry."

Levi huffed.

Kat decided to change the subject. "So I have these pink fluffy handcuffs, and I have this bondage ribbon in a few colors. Which one do you prefer?" She showed them to him, smiling sweetly.

"...Blue ribbon."

"Great!" Kat put the blue ribbon to the side. "Now, we have to get the lube... and, oh yeah, we should probably start with the smallest Strap-On." She mumbled to herself.

"Start?!"

Kat blinked in confusion. "Huh? Oh... I meant, like... this is the first time for you... so we shouldn't use like... the bigger ones."

"Oh... yeah, right." Leviathan fidgeted awkwardly, averting his eyes from Kat.

"You're so cute~" Kat practically purred, kissing him all over his face.

Levi whined childishly as she just teased him like this!

Kat pulled away, getting the bondage ribbon, "Okay, so first of all. Safe-word.... Pineapple Pizza."

"Wait... why "Pineapple Pizza"?"

"I can't think of a bigger turnoff than pizza ruined by the flavor of pineapple."

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've said today!" 

"Absolutely not true! I've said many, many more ridiculous things than this."

"Name one?"

"Ruri-chan is my favorite sailor scout."

"I forgot you said that this morning... I'm still mad at you for that."

"I wuv you too, Leviachan~"

Levi send her a pout while Kat stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Okay, time to get on the bed. Strip down and get on the bed." Kat told him. 

"It's not fair, you're still dressed."

"..." Kat arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay, then. I'll strip first. Is that better?"

Kat was a bit worried. She wasn't like girls in anime. She was plus-sized, had stretchmarks that look like she was fucking attacked by a shark, and had an apple-shaped figure. She's also never ... actually gotten to the point where she was naked in front of someone she was attracted to before. (Other than Asmo, but that is very different.)

But she knew Levi. And she knew there was not really anything to be worried about when it came to him. If anything, Levi was the insecure one out of the two of them. And looking over at him gave her an immediate confidence boost.

He was covering his face with his hand, but the blush had gone all the way to his ears! His eyes kept flitting between her body and the floor, unable to stop ogling her but also unable to deal with the embarrassment of her knowing _that's_ what he was doing.

Levi was just absolutely adorable sometimes, she immediately wanted to kiss him all over his face. But if she did that, they wouldn't get anywhere, now would they.

"You know, you're allowed to look if you want, right?" Kat sent him an amused grin. 

"...As much as I want?"

"If I didn't want you to look, I wouldn't have gotten naked in front of you."

"Right, I knew that. Yeah."

Kat giggled, "Either way, it's your turn now~"

"My turn... um... can you not... look..." Levi absolutely hated the thought of her seeing him naked. Especially after he saw how beautiful her body was. He just, couldn't.

Kat cocked her head at Levi in confusion. Obviously she would have to see his body by necessity of prepping and then pegging him. And also she's _seen_ his body before. Mammon keeps posting pictures of his brothers in varying states of undress.

On the other hand, it wasn't too much of a problem for her. And if it made Levi more comfortable...

"Okay, if that's what you want." Kat covered her eyes with her hands.

Kat could almost feel the annoyance dripping off Levi, when she did that instead of turning around. She just giggled and waited for him as she heard the rustling of clothes.

"Okay, you could look now." Levi finally finished getting undressed, his cheeks flushed.

Kat's eyes opened up and she slowly drank in the sight of Levi, completely bare. He was in her human form, and she only spared the thought of what he must look like in his demon form for a fleeting moment. 

He was in front of her now. And he was beautiful. He was surprisingly toned, completely hairless, and bigger than she expected.

"D-Don't just stare at me." Levi complained, crossing his arms defensively, as if expecting her to judge him and find him lacking.

Kat simply sent Levi a sultry smile. "You're incredibly handsome, Levi." She stepped closer to him, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. "You'll let me touch, won't you?"

Levi covered his face with his hands, barely being able to deal with the embarrassment he felt right now. 

Kat did wait for Levi to be able to give her the go ahead before she began touching him. When he finally gave her that go ahead, she sent him a wide grin. Her hands were gentle, tracing every inch of his skin, before following the path with her lips, sucking hickeys into his skin whichever spot made Levi gasp.

She just thought he would be so pretty, covered in a pattern of hickeys. Besides, he always covers himself up so much, no one else would have to see them. It would be perfect. She absolutely loved the way he trembled and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

It only took a few minutes for Levi to begin to beg and whine about how this definitely wasn't fair. How come Kat got to touch him as much as she wanted, but he wasn't allowed to touch her back. 

"Next time, Sweetie." Kat practically purred in his ear, before playfully nipping his earlobe. "Today is Kat's turn~~"

Levi gulped and bit his bottom lip. "N-Next time?"

"Of course there's gonna be a next time... I mean, as long as you want to. I've never actually done this before." She admitted awkwardly. Sure, she's read up on it, and bought the toys, but she never actually... eh... this is a lot more nerve wracking then she assumed it was gonna be.

"You haven't?!" Levi's eyes widened. He had never considered that she would do this with him, before his brothers. He assumed she was already with his brothers and was taking pity on him or something.

"Now lie down, get comfortable." Kat ordered him. "Arms together." She pulled out the ribbon he picked out.

He lied down on his stomach, his arms held above his head. Kat used the ribbon to bind his hands. She thought he just looked so absolutely beautiful all tied up for her. She kissed his shoulder gently, earning a whine from Levi.

"Be patient, Sweetheart." Kat purred in his ear, before taking out the water based lube she had. "Levi, I'm going to prep you now... okay?"

Kat was keenly aware that this was Levi's first time doing this. So she felt the pressure to make this an excellent experience for the both of them. So she was very careful when she was preparing him.

She just shushed him when he starting begging. Kat wasn't 100% sure he was sufficiently lubed and stretched yet, so he had to wait. Besides, making him beg and squirm was soo hot.

When she finally finished prepping him, he did start whining again when her fingers withdrew. She snickered, "So adorable." 

Levi, of course, immediately reminded her that he was ** _not_** adorable! He was the Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy! And another thing-

Kat, of course, spent this time adding a sufficient amount of lube to her strap on, before gently pressing it against him. "Are you ready?"

Levi's mouth immediately snapped shut. He made a soft hissing noise, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good." Kat practically purred in his ear as she slowly thrust into him for the first time. It was a nearly overwhelming feeling. Apparently, Devildom strap-on's have a spell on them so it feels like you were actually fucking someone with your own cock. She didn't even know that, but at least now she realizes why it was so expensive.

She bit her lip harshly to keep from making any noises, her body freezing. If she kept going at this rate, she could be too rough. And she couldn't do that to her demon. She could never hurt him.

After a few minutes she started up again, her eyes falling shut as she lost herself in the sensations. Her fingernails digging into his hips where she grabbed him to keep control of the pace as Levi tried to thrust back.

She released his hips when she got close to the edge, her hand reached around his body and pumped his cock in time with her thrusts. Her movements became rougher and more erratic. 

She was determined not to come before he did.

When he finally came, moaning her name, Kat smirked. She only did a few more thrusts before she came. She froze for a few moments, breathing deeply as she attempted to get control of herself again. 

She immediately discarded the strap-on and lied down with him, cuddling with him. Levi's arms wrapped around her, having snapped the ribbon at some point during their fun. "Did you have fun, Levi?"

"Y-yeah. We should do that again." Levi sent her a smirk. "So it's my turn next time?"

"If you can beat me in Smash, than yes."

"Not fair! You _always_ cheat."

"I absolutely do _not_."

"Yeah, right. How else would a normie like you always win."

" _Fiine_. Whoever does best in the next Mononoke Land event." Kat practically purred in Levi's ear.

"Oh, you're definitely on." Levi sent her a smirk, knowing he could definitely beat her in that one. He's been saving up currency for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. The new event lets you kiss Levi's ear and earn a mini-freakout and I just HAD to do a fanfic for that ASAP. So this one had to be put on pause. I love my boy so much I had to take a break from loving on my boy to love on my boy lol.


End file.
